Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion/Sophie's Restaurant
This is the second chapter in Mary le Chef: Cooking Passion. Level 11 - Keep Your Chin Up *Sophie: La liberte triomphera! Ah! ca ira, ca ira, ca ira. *Mary: Spare a cup of coffee for a gal down on her luck? *Sophie turns around. *Sophie: Mary! *Mary: Hey, aunt Sophie. *Sophie gave Mary a hug. *Sophie: Your father told me everything - are you okay? *Mary sobs sadly. *Sophie gave Mary another hug. *Mary: Do you - do you need an extra hand around here, Sophie? *Sophie: Sweetheart, you don't need to work - you can stay with me as long as you need to. *Mary: Thank you, but I really need to keep busy - else I'll drive myself crazy thinking about the mess I made. *Sophie agrees. *Sophie: Let's make some tarte tatin. Remember how we used to do that together? *Mary agrees. *Sophie: Good - let's get started. During the level *Sophie is making Tarte Tatin, so Mary helps her finish it. After the level *Sophie places the finished Tarte Tatin. *There was a call! *Mary: Hello? Astrid? Hey, is my mom or dad at home? *Astrid looks around. *Astrid: She's not here. Can I take a message? *Mary: I understand... No, no need to take another message. *Mary hangs up. *Sophie: They'll come around - don't worry. *Mary: I don't know, Aunt Sophie... I really blew it this time. *Sophie: Why do you say that? *Mary: Mom and Dad stuck their neck out to get me that job... *Mary: …it's everything they wanted for me. *Mary picks up the law book from the suitcase. *Mary: HOWEVER, there's still the bar exam. *Mary goes to smash the Tarte out of the way. *Mary: If I pass the bar I'll have a chance to start over at a new firm... *Mary dances! *Mary: ...and everything will be back just the way it was. Level 12 - The More The Merrier *Peter enters the restaurant. *Mary: Can I help you? *Peter: Sure - I'll take a coffee, a pastry, and something hot for breakfast, thanks. *Mary allows Peter to sit on a table. Sophie enters her restaurant. Mary gets the food for Peter. *Mary: Ahem! Would you remove your feet from the table, please? *Peter gets the feet off the table to the floor. *Mary: Can I get you anything else? *Sophie: How about a dish cloth and an apron? *Peter: Hey boss! *Peter: Who's the new gal? I like her. *Sophie: Peter, this is my NIECE, Mary. *Peter: Oops. *Sophie: Trust me, he has a heart of gold. *Mary: Really? *Sophie: Yeah - buried deep under a mountain of bedrock. *Peter gets the popcorn. During the level *When Peter's not busy, Mary throws the popcorn at him. After the level *Sophie gave Mary a hug. Then Sophie leaves. *Mary goes back to the law book. *Peter: So... you're Sophie's niece. *Mary closes the law book! *Mary: So... you're Sophie's dishwasher. *Peter: COOK, Head cook, or at least I was, until you showed up. *Peter: So... you've known her as long as anyone, then. *Mary: I suppose. *Peter: Then maybe you can tell me what's wrong with her. *Mary: What do you mean? *Peter: She's been... distracted, lately. Messing up orders. Mixing up reservations. *Mary: That's not like her. *Peter: if you ask me... she's burnt out. *Mary: You're whacked. Sophie's an AMAZING chef, she's in per prime. *Peter: Well... I agree with the first two things you said, anyway. Level 13 - Excitement Abounds *Peter's on the call reactions! *Mary: So... what's the deal with him? *Sophie: His ex. They broke up almost a year ago but they still fight like they're an old married couple. *Peter goes out during a call. *Sophie: Anyway, I want to talk to you about something important! *Sophie: A Bastille Day party! *Sophie: French music, food- *Mary dances! *Mary: Dancing? *Sophie: Er… uh... we'll see. *Mary: So... we're having a French Independence Day party in September? *Sophie: Why not? This is a French patisserie! It doesn't have to be July to throw a Bastille Day party! *Sophie: I'll get started on making some plans! *Sophie leaves her restaurant. *Peter: Wow... I haven't seen her excited since... since... *Peter: Well, since the last Bastille Day party, I guess. During the level *Mary looks around and think of good party decorations! After the level *Mary continues reading the law. *Peter: What are you doing? *Mary: Studying for the bar exam so I can get a job. *Peter: As a what? *Mary: A zookeeper. *Peter: Ha ha. *Peter: Seriously, I thought you wanted to be a chef? *Mary: It's complicated. *Peter gets coffee for Mary. Then he gets some more. Level 14 - Love Is In The Air *While they're working... *There was James visits the restaurant. *James: Mary? *Mary: James! What's up? *James: I went to the firm buy they said you didn't work there anymore? *Mary: Yeah... that place wasn't a great fit... *Mary: Anyhow, I really needed to study for the bar so it was really a blessing in disguise. *James pushes the bar to Mary. *James: A little thank you... for your advice. *Mary opens the box. *James: It's a mezzaluna - for chopping herbs and nuts. *Mary: That is... REALLY thoughtful of you. How did you-? *James: I remembered there were nuts in those treats you made. *James: Anyhow, I have to run... coffee later? *Mary: Sure. During the level *Mary testing the Mezzaluna. After the level *They make and there was a sudden mess for Mary! *Mary: So mature... Get me a towel? *Mary throws the egg to Peter. *Mary: Aunt Sophie -we're going to try making clafoutis with Asian pears. Wanna get in on this? *Mary throws the bowl with some mixture. *Sophie: That's nice. *Peter wipes himself, and so does Mary. Mary receives a call! *Mary: Dad! *Mary: Dad, I just wanted to say I'm SO, SO sorry! *Mary: I'm studying for the bar as hard as I can - I'll find a new job soon, I PROMISE. *Richard: Your mother pulled a lot of strings to get you the one you HAD. *Richard: Why did you do it, Mary? Why? *Mary: Dad... I never... I never... *Mary: I never thought Gottleib was a good fit for me, that's all. *Richard: Well... I suppose it is a bit stuffy... compared to some of the younger firms... *Richard: I'll let your mother know how hard you're working to fix things. *Richard: I'm sure she'll come around... eventually. *Mary hangs up. Then she sobs. *Peter goes to Mary about what happened. *Sophie gave Mary a hug again. Level 15 - It's Complicated *Sophie walks back and fourth. *Sophie: I want this to be my BEST Bastille Day celebration, yet! *Sophie: Peter, come join us!*Mary: I don't get it - why doesn't he just hang up on her? *Sophie: She's a nice girl, his ex, but she's got a few bats in her belfry. *Sophie: They've been like this for months. *Mary: Peter, come join us! *Peter: I gotta go, bye. *Peter hangs up to join. *Peter: What's up? *Sophie: Keep your eye open for some deliveries today - a few party favors. *Sophie: This is going to be the best Bastille Day party, ever! *Sophie dances! *Sophie: Si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait! During the level *Mary picks up the deliveries. After the level *Mary studies the law while Peter serves meal. *Mary: Thank you. *Peter: So, explain something to me. *Peter: Why does a chef want to pass the bar exam? *Mary: Who says I'm a chef? *Peter: You're a better cook than I am and I'm pretty good. *Mary: It's complicated. *PEter: Yeah, you said that before. *Mary: Okay, so how about you explain something to me? *Mary: Why do you spend so much time talking with your ex if it upsets you so much? *PEter: It's complicated. *Mary: I guess we're just complicated people, then. *Mary: I um... I should really get back to studying. *Mary goes back to study. Level 16 - Prime of Her Time *Mary: Have you ever been there? *Sophie: Never... though I almost lived there once. *Sophie: Pierre... *Mary: Seems like it would have been a good excuse to go... *Sophie: Qui court deux lievres a la fois, n'en prend aucun. *Sophie: She who runs after two hares at the same time, catches none. *James arrived with flowers. *James: Mary... *James gave them to Mary. *Mary: Thank you... *James: How about that dinner? *Mary: Was it donner? Or coffee? *James: How about coffee, then dinner? *James: I just... I'd like to try and get to know you. *Mary: Okay... How about I finish up and we'll go? *James sit at the table. During the level *Mary makes sure James never leave hungry. After the level *James stand up. *Sophie: How was your meal? *James: Er… well, GOOD! Despite the fruits being a little mushy, actually. *Sophie: Well, that can't be right... I just ordered some... I think. *Sophie tastes. *Sophie: Oh my gosh! There... these ARE ROTTEN. *James: It's fine, really. *Mary: It was my fault, Aunt Sophie - I should have tasted everything before serving it. *Sophie: Vo... *Sophie: No, that was my job. I'M the head chef, EVERYTHING is my responsibility. *Sophie: Twenty-six years and I've never ONCE forgotten to keep my suppliers honest... *Peter wonders. Level 17 - Stir Crazy *Peter: How was your date? *Sophie: So! *Sophie: I thought we'd get a jump start on decorating for the big... *Sophie: Bastille day party! *Sophie spins! *Peter: Aren't we a little early for that? *Mary: Who cares? It'll be fun. During the level *Mary unpacks the boxes and puts up the decorations! After the level *Sophie: Oh, my goodness! It... it's so BEAUTIFUL. *Sophie and Peter dance! *And Peter fell to Mary! *Mary and Peter dance with Sophie! *Mary: I think you're right... something's wrong with my aunt. *Peter: That's for sure... *Peter: ...and if it doesn't change soon, this restaurant is going to go to the way of Louis the IVth. *Sophie keeps dancing. Level 18 - Bastille Day Party *James: It looks great. *mary: My Aunt's been super stoked about it. *Mary: It's sweet of you to come and help. *Sophie arrives with her dance outfit on. Peter enters! *Sophie: Bonjour! Bonne Fete Bationale! *Sophie gets the cider! *Sophie: Sparkling apple cider! Come, come! It's a party, remember? During the level *Mary serves James and stops Peter from trying to provoke James. *Mary: Hey, calm down. **Don't ruin this evening for Sophie, Peter. **The party will start soon, no fighting! After the level *The party has begun! Mary and Peter places the food. *Sophie: Everyone, enjoy! *Mary: Look how happy it is. *James: Is she's this happy now, imagine how happy she'd be to visit Paris on Bastille Day for real. *Peter: Having a good time? *James: I'm James. *Peter: I know who you are... Mr. Big Shot CEO, right? *James: You don't sound like a fan. *Peter: I'm not. In fact, I'd like you to leave. *Mary: Peter! *James: I already told you - I'm ENJOYING MYSELF. *Peter: Yeah? Well, let's see how you enjoy THIS. *Peter fights James! *James: Hiiiya!! *James knockout Peter! Level 19 - Past Regrets *Mary enters the restaurant. *Mary: Aunt Sophie? *Sophie: He took that picture for me... *Sophie: Pierre... Before he left, he wanted me to go with him to Paris. *Mary: I don't understand, Aunt Sophie - why didn't you go? *Sophie: Pierre was... exciting, passionate - complicated. *Sophie: I wasn't very adventurous when I was your age, I'm afraid. *Sophie: I wanted to feel grounded, rooted. I chose a 'safe' relationship over Pierre. *Sophie: I can remember his name - John - but for the life of me I can't remember what he looks like. *Sophie: Whereas as I can tell you about every curve of Pierre's face, every line... *Sophie sobs. Mary gave a hug to Sophie. During the level *Sophie asks Mary to bring her sweets. After the level *Mary: Peter... *Peter: Look, I'm sorry - okay? I'm an idiot. I just- *Peter's in love with Mary! Level 20 - Moving On *James enter the restaurant. *Mary: James... hey, come sit down. *James: I want to apologize for last night - for causing a scene. *Mary disagrees. *Mary: You have nothing to apologize for. *James: Peter's not seriously hurt? *Mary: Just his pride. *James: You like him. *Mary: I do. *James and Mary gave a hug! *James: He's in love with you, I can tell. *James leaves the restaurant. Mary is surprised! During the level *Mary fixes the stickers. After the level *Sophie and one person enter the restaurant. *Mary: So... where are you taking me? *"You own the building then?" *Sophie: Free and clear, it's mine to sell. *Peter: Apparently to the unemployment center. *Mary: Sophie? What's going on? *Sophie: Peter, Mary... I've decided to move on. *Sophie: I'm not calling it retirement, I'm just... *Sophie: Oooh! I'm going to Paris! *Sophie: I don't know when I'll be back, or even if I'll be back. *Sophie: But I know it feels it right. *Mary: I'm so happy for you! *Sophie: Maybe I'll even look up Pierre! *PEter: So... we're out of jobs? *Sophie: Don't worry - I've put in a good word for each you with my dear friends, Luigi and Quierno - they're brothers. *Sophie: Let's go celebrate - my treat - and I'll tell you all about it. *Sophie, Mary and Peter leave the restaurant. *One person looks around. They left! *"Hello?"